Amy's Choice
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: This occurs in the TARDIS right after Amy's Choice. I know, Amy loves Rory and Rory was the obvious choice, this was just a fix-it to the way she blamed the Doctor for not saving him. No Doctor/Amy! Doctor!Whump is included. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.


**A/N: I wrote this a few weeks ago and didn't publish it. Luckily for you, my brain is an** ** _awful_** **nag. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!**

Amelia found she couldn't sleep, even after the exhausting day she had had. Rory was sleeping like a log so Amelia padded down the stairs to the console room. But instead, the corridors twisted and turned until she saw a wooden door with small carvings that looked to be from fairy tales. Mythical creatures like fairies, goblins, elves, knights, dragons... that sort of thing.

Amelia pushed the big oak door open with a grunt. The wooden door revealed a huge cavernous room filled to the brim with shelves and shelves and shelves of books. Why had the TARDIS led her here? She yawned widely and settled herself on the couch.

A chair scraped and Amy jumped. She turned and there stood the Doctor.

"Amiel- Amy, are you alright?"

"Can't sleep."

She scooted over and patted the seat beside her. The Doctor sat awkwardly beside her, his long legs were first pulled to his chest and then splayed out beneath him as he started tapping them distractedly. Amelia tucked her hands under her chin and looked at him expectantly. She could see right through his calm facade. He wanted to tell her something.

Finally the Doctor burst forth with a loud yelp of, "I'm sorry!"

Then he buried his face in his hands. Amy blinked.

"What?"

"The Dreamlord... He's my fault." The Doctor said, his hands muffling his voice.

"Well, it was those whats-it pollen. Not you."

"Yes, it was me. The Dreamlord, he's me. I told you already. The physic pollen just gave it a voice."

Amelia couldn't help but shudder a bit when she thought back to her time alone in the TARDIS with the Dreamlord. "Fine. It is a bit creepy, but everyone has a dark side."

He gave her a small distressed look.

"But what if it happens again?"

"Oi, shush now." She glowered at him in exasperation, her thick Scottish accent finally spilling over.

She reached over and ran some of his floppy fringe through her fingers.

"There's nothing for it, can't prevent everything."

The Doctor hugged his knees to his chest in a disturbingly childlike manner.

"I can't, but saving people, is my purpose. Keep it away. I have to save everyone. If I don't... Than... Another innocent life saved to pay back all the ones I took."

"Ya can't save everyone."

He jumped up and whirled around. Amy watched him as he paced back and forth.

"Yes, I can! I'm supposed too!"

She huffed and crossed her arms as the Doctor walked deeper into the library. The lights were very dim and Amy realized just how tired she was. She lay down and her eyes closed sleepily.

.Amelia opened her eyes thinking no time had passed but she was sprawled across the couch and a TARDIS blue blanket was thrown over her. The lights were flashing and a worried hum resonated around her. Amelia sat up with a groan.

She had started to stretch but froze when she heard a low moan. Jumping up and trying to ignore the resulting head rush she was awarded with, bolted in the direction it was coming from. She spun around a bookshelf and found a pile of blankets thrashing wildly. Amy darted forward and pulled the covers off. She found the Doctor struggling with nightmares.

His face was sweaty and his normally floppy hair was plastered to his forehead. He occasionally uttered something that was usually accompanied with moans.

"Doctor. Doctor! Wake up! Come on!" He didn't stir underneath her touch. "Doctor!"

Amelia leaned closer and was finally able to make out some of the words he was saying.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't! I couldn't save him!" Amelia's eyes widened as she realized what he was dreaming about.

 _"Save him. You save everyone. That's what you do."_

 _"Not always. I- I'm sorry."_

 _"Than what is the point of you?!"_

"Oh god. Doctor! Wake up!"

She shook his shoulder and finally he woke with a start and he looked around him wildly. Amelia almost sighed with exasperation when she perceived that he had gone to bed with his braces and bow tie on. Didn't he ever take that thing off?

"Doctor! Hey, I'm here."

She pulled him into a hug that he awkwardly flailed about with until his arms decide to rest awkwardly on her shoulders. He whimpered into her shoulders and she hugged him tighter.

"Um. Am I interrupting something?"

Amy started and the Doctor jerked backwards like he had been burned. Rory stood there awkwardly in pajama bottoms and a grey cotton shirt.

"No. The Doctor just had a nightmare. That's all."

The Doctor pulled the blankets up over in his head in mortification. Rory scratched the back of his neck and then mumbled something about getting tea.

"Tea would be lovely Rory, though I think hot coco might fit the mood more."

Rory brightened considerably when she stood to give him a peck on the lips which turned into a full kiss. The Doctor's head peeked above the covers quick enough to see what was occurring before it ducked back under. When Amy had finished her snog and Rory had returned with hot coco, they all settled down on the couch.

A love seat had appeared when Rory and Amy got back so the engaged couple cuddled there. The Doctor however sat with his feet crisscross applesauce and the steaming mug clasped between his long fingers on the lone couch.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

He looked up abashedly from the creamy brown liquid.

"I think I know what this is about."

"What?"

"In the dream. When Rory died."

Rory started from his idle curiosity and almost sloshed his drink over the rim.

"What I said to you. I was devastated and frankly heartbroken. I lashed out because I thought maybe you could do something. But, you can't save everyone." Amelia continued, twisting her fingers nervously.

"This was about... Me?" Rory said bafflement.

Amy reached across the empty space and took hold of one of the Doctor's spider-like hands. The Doctor managed a wan smile in return.

"Oh, Pond. Whatever would I do without you?"

"Probably bored to death I expect."

Rory chuckled and like that the tense and gloomy mood dissipated from the room. The group of three chatted until Rory and Amy fell asleep against each other. The Doctor nodded off soon after. The only thing that flitted about in the Doctor's dreams were a giggling ginger and her husband with a unnerving nose.

There was a sound, besides the peaceful snores of the humans and Timelord in the library, and it was the happy hum of the TARDIS.


End file.
